Attacking the CCPD
by vibeycisco
Summary: When a new meta with superstrength attacks the CCPD, looking for the flash, Barry's identity gets revealed. Slight backstory of Barry's childhood. Whump, reveal, *one-shot*


**_I know, I just keep writing stories. But I will continue my others! I just like writing one-shots, and Im really busy, but I will get to them! Check my profile to see which stories I'm working on at the moment!_**

 ** _I just really wanted to do a reveal fic, and this also has a back story of Barry's childhood, so please enjoy and let me know what you thought!_**

Disclaimer: I do not any anything

\--

Captain Singh was walking up the stairs to see if Barry has finished his case yet. It's only been half an hour, but Barry seems to get his cases done unusually quickly. It's weird, it always seems like Barry is hiding something. But then again, he has always been a bit awkward. But in the good kind of way.

Ever since The tragedy happened when Barry was twelve and Joe took him in, he had been hanging out at the precinct after school. Joe didn't get out of work until six, and even with all of the clubs Barry participated in during his elementary, middle, and high school years, he still had to come for a few hours a day during the week.

Iris was a different story. Even though Barry was her best friend, she still had many other friends, and she'd usually be hanging out with them at the park or their houses until her dad got off. Barry didn't really have any other friends beside Iris. MAybe one or two, but they weren't true friends.

Usually when Barry would be at the precinct. He would be at Joe's desk doing homework or studying for a test. Joe would always try to get him to play a videogame or play outside with other kids, but he would rather read a book.

When he would have no homework or anything to do, Barry would go around and talk to people. Everybody knew Barry, and he knew everybody else. He was the little brother of the precinct. Even now, when he's 25, people treat him like they were siblings.

A few people didn't like Barry, but that was only because they were jealous of how smart he was. I mean, seriously, he is the smartest person SIngh had ever met. He's only the CSI assistant, but he knows more and can do more than the head of the department. All the head has done since BArry has worked here is passed his work onto Barry.

Singh would never admit it to anyone, but he loved Barry like a son. He is always bombarding him about his work, or being late. But honestly, he always gets his work done and on-time no matter what. This one time he showed up four hours late and he still managed to get all of the cases done. It was like he had a superpower or something.

Singh shook himself from his thoughts when he reached Barry's lab. Technically, it was the whole department's lab, but seeing as though Barry is the one always in it and doing all the work, the whole precinct just ended up calling it his lab.

Singh stopped before walking in when he heard Barry on the phone. He knew it was wrong, but he hid himself behind a wall and listened in to Barry's side of the conversation.

" _Yes Caitlin, I'm okay. It was only a few broken ribs. I'm fine. I'm just a little sore, but I'm used to it. I mean, It's only been a few months and I've already broken my ribs five times."_

Barry paused as the person on the other side took her turn of talking.

" _Yeah, I'll be there when I get off. I can't just keep leaving early, even if I already have finished my work. I still need the money. It's not like I'm getting paid by Dr. Wells for my other job."_

Barry turned towards the door to see if he was alone and saw the end of someone's coat pocket pointed out.

" _Okay Cait, I gotta go, I'll see you in a few hours."_ And with that, he hung up.

\--

After hearing Barry's phone call, Singh went downstairs to process what he had heard. How had Barry broken his ribs? Maybe he was joking? Or maybe that was just an excuse to blow off, whoever that Caitlin, he heard Barry say. I mean, SIngh would be able to tell if Barry had broken ribs, but he seemed totally fine when he walked in earlier this morning.

It was just then that a big boom came from the elevator. Everyone's attention turned towards the noise when a man came charging in, He was almost seven feet tall and clad in a thick jacket. But even with that, you could still tell how ripped the man was. His muscles were HUGE.

Everyone immediately pointed their guns at the man.

"I'm looking for The Flash," The man growled.

"The Flash isn't here!" Singh yelled.

Just then, Barry walked out of the bathroom a few feet away from where SIngh was standing. "Allen! Get behind me!" He whispered to him, not wanting to bring attention to the one person who didn't have any weapons to protect him. But Barry didn't listen. He went running for his lab, like a normal person, and narrowly missed a crowbar getting thrown at him.

The man growled in anger when Barry made it out of sight unharmed. He started walking to the staircase Barry had just run up, a sound echoing throughout that building with each step. Singh and few other cops ran in front of the stairs, blocking his passageway. "One more step and we shoot."

The giant just laughed and continued walking. "Shoot that thing!" Singh yelled. About twenty guns went off, shooting the man all over his torso and chest. But when the bullets reached the man's skin, they fell to the floor, not even leaving a scratch. Once all of the bullets were out of their guns, they all looked up bewildered to see the man still standing and unharmed, all the bullets that were shot lying at his feet. "What the hell?" One of the men said, backing away.

The man laughed and continued walking up to the lab. But before he could make it even a step up the stairs, a flash of lightning came into the room. "Looking for me?" Barry asked, vibrating his voice so nobody could recognize it.

"Flash." He growled in return. You could hear everyone else in the room sighing in relief that The Flash had arrived. What if the man had made it up the stairs to Barry? Nobody wanted to think of what could have happened to their little brother.

Barry ran at the guy, planting punches into his gut. But all it resulted in was bloodied knuckles on his part. The man swept his arm, hitting Barry away from him and into the wall. Barry moaned as he pushed himself up, feeling his ribs once again breaking. Why was it always his ribs? He pushed down on his comms under the lightning bolt on his right ear. "Guys? Are you there?"

" _Yeah, what's up Barry? Your vitals are spiking."_

"There's a meta at the precinct. And he's strong. Super strong." He panted as he dodged yet another swing the meta threw at him.

" _Barry, you remember Tony?"_

"Super Sonic Punch." Barry whispered to himself, catching on to where Cisco was going. Barry ran out of the building through the hole that the man had created, stopping once he was 5.3 miles away from the meta. He turned around and felt the speed force coursing through his veins, charging him up.

Once he felt enough energy, he sped forward, glass shattering all around him from cars and buildings. He made a mental note to tell Dr. Wells that they would have to find a way to stop breaking the glass. I mean, it's expensive to buy new windows, and all of the people have to keep replacing them. They should make an insurance that covers The Flash breaking their windows, Barry shook away the thought as he approached the man. But the man saw him coming. He tried to stop himself, but he was going too fast. The man caught him by the neck, lifting him off of the floor.

" _Oh no, It didn't work!"_ He heard Caitlin and Cisco yell through the comms. A choked noise came out of his throat as he gasped for air, but to no avail.

"Let him go!" Joe yelled, tears streaming down his eyes as he saw his son being strangled to death.

Barry could see spots as his face turned completely blue. The meta released him, throwing him into the wall once again. Barry struggled for breath as he lay on the floor, unable to move as his leg broke under the pressure when it hit the wall. His vision started returning when he saw the man once again approaching him.

Barry tried to scoot away, but the man once again grabbed him by the neck and threw him into the floor by some officers. They tried to help him up, but noticed the broken leg by the way it was bent. Barry's vision blackened as unconsciousness tried to pull him in. He tried fighting it, but the pain was too much as he was pulled under.

" _Barry? Barry? Oh god, he's not answering!"_ Caitlin yelled through the comms.

The meta picked him off of the floor once more. He held onto him with one hand holding his legs and the other holding his neck. Lifting his leg, he pushed Barry's back against his knee, creating a loud _CRACK._

Everybody winced and gasped at the sound, including Caitlin and Cisco. "Oh, Barry." Joe whispered to himself as he fell to his knees, full on crying, his hands covering his mouth.

"Now, let me show you who your precious little hero is." He said, grabbing the cowl of Barry's suit. He peeled it off, but Barry's head was hanging down, his face hidden. The meta dropped him, face first, and ran out of the building with no way of being stopped.

Blood spilled out from under his body where his nose broke, and face scratched. One of the officers, Officer Lidell, who was closest to the scarlet speedster, got on his knees and turned the body around onto his broken back. He gasped when he realized who it was. Even through the bloodied and bruised face, he could still make out those facial features. He had seen the boy grow up, how couldn't he? "Barry?" He asked aloud.

Everyone gasped as heard Lidell say Barry's name. How was it possible that their baby-faced, nerdy, lovable baby brother CSI could be the flash? Once everybody saw the state he was in though, they nearly puked. How could anybody do this to Barry? Tears fell from their faces as JOe pushed passed them to kneel by his son's side.

"Oh my god! Barry! Barry! Stay with me son, stay with me." He pulled Barry's body up and layed his head against his own chest so that he can get a better oxygen stream. "Oh god Barry, please be okay. I need you to be okay. I can't live without you Bar." He cried to his son.

"I'll call 911 Joe. Don't worry, I won't let Barry die." Singh said.

"No! He needs to go to STAR LAbs."

"Joe! He needs help! He needs a hospital!" Another officer said.

"What do you think, captain?" Another asked.

"Please David, this is Barry we're talking about. This is my son. I know what I'm talking about."

"Okay. If Joe says we need to go to STAR Labs then we need to go to STAR LAbs." SIngh stated. Then he started ordering people around. "We need to get him there fast! We need five trucks. Two in front and two the the back. The middle one we need to have BArry. I don't care what it takes, we need to get him there!"

Everyone started getting how serious this was and started working in a flash. It only took a few minutes for the cars to be ready. "Okay, bring a stretcher!" Singh yelled ton officer closest to their medical room.

For the first time, Singh could finally fully see Barry. He looked horrible. Joe was still holding him, crying and non-stop praying that Barry would be okay. He was whispering into his ear, trying to get him to wake up so he knew for sure that he will be okay.

Singh walked up to Joe and put a hand on his shoulder. "He's going to bb okay, Joe."

"How can you know that?"

"Because I know Barry. He never gives up. And he won't give up now. He will fight to stay alive because he knows that if he dies, he will hurt his family. And he will do anything to keep his family alive and safe. He's a good kid. He has risked his life to save this city. God won't let a hero like that die."

Joe just nodded and turned back to Barry. "Thank you."

The officer returned with the stretcher and set it down next to Barry. Carefully, Joe and Singh shifted Barry's body onto it, Once it was on there they pulled up the stretcher and pushed it into the parking garage with all of the trucks. They were already in order and ready to go, all of the officers buckled up.

They lifted the stretcher into the back of the truck. Joe sat by Barry while David and the other officer got into the driving and passenger seat.

Singh spoke commands into his walkie talkie, telling the first two cars to go, and then they were off, followed by the two cars behind them.

All the car's sirens were on as they sped through the city, having cars pull to the side so they could pass them.

In the back of the truck Joe was talking to Caitlin on the phone while squeezing Barry's hand, making sure there was still a pulse. There was one, but it was very low. Especially for Barry.

After passing all of the traffic lights and a three minute drive that should have taken over ten, the trucks pulled into the staff parking lot, which is where Joe told them to park. Caitlin and Cisco were already there with her crash cart just in case.

Cisco pointed to the middle truck, and they both ran towards the truck where Joe was climbing out.

The next few minutes went by in a blur. Caitlin assesed Barry and then she, Cisco, and Joe went running inside. The rest of the force drove back, seeing that Barry was safe with this Caitlin.

When they made it to the med bay, thr forst thing Caitlin did was have Joe tear off his suit while set up on IV and a breathing mask. Then she got to work realigning bones, his spine, stitching him up.

\--

Four days later, Barry was already fully healed and ready to return to work. Singh had told Joe that he and Barry could take as much time off as he needed. He didn't know that The Flash could heal fast.

It had only taken one night for all of Barry's injuries ro heal besides his back. That took almost six times as much time. But now he was itching to go back to work. He missed to sciency stuff. He was just stick in a bed for days, only allowed out if he needed to go to the bathroom or for PT.

So now he was standing in the elevator with Joe at his side, about to enter. Or course he was nervous, his whole identity had been revealed in front of everyone. Everyone already thought of him as a nerd, but now they woupd probably think of him as a freak. A speed freak.

The elevator opened and Barry walked into the station. It looked conpletely normal. Everyone was at their desks or talking to one-another. Nobody noticed the young CSI and his adoptive father enter.

The wall, desks, and computers were all repared. If Barry hadn't been there that day, he wouldn't have been able to tell that anything happened.

Captain Singh was the first person who noticed Barry. He walked out of his office with a smile on his face and gave Barry a hug.

Barry was surprised at first, Singh was never nice to him, let alone ever showed any signs of affection towards him. But he graciously accepted his hug and returned the embrace.

"You scared the he'll out of us. I'm glad to see that you're okay."

Barry smiled in return. "Thank you for saving me. If I haven't made it to STAR Labs as soon as I did, I would have been dead."

"We look out for pur own here. Which is why we all agreed to keep your secret. Nobody else will know about your identity."

"Thank you." Barry repeated, pulling out of the hug.

"No, thank you for everything you have done for this city. We will forever be in debt to you."

Just then, another officer noticed Barry's return.

"Allen!" He yelled, catching the attention of all of the other's attention.

The next few minutes consisted of people shaking hands and hugging Barry. They thanked him for saving their lives and this city's lives. Then somebody finally asked what everybody else was thinking.

"How are you here? You literally broke half of your body a few days ago. Most people would be paralyzed, or need months to heal. Even then, they wouldn't be at full strength for about a year."

"Oh," Barry laughed. "I kinda... heal fast."

\--

 ** _That's it! Hope you enjoyed! I love reveal fics! Follow and review pls! Thanks._**


End file.
